The Many Kinds of Time Travel
by TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms
Summary: On her way to elapse and prepare for the ball, Gwen is suddenly attacked by something not human. (11th Doctor)(And my writing may be out of order, and some things may not be canon. But you know, Wibbly wobbly...)


**So, I did a thing. I don't own Doctor Who or the Ruby Red trilogy. Sadly. But enjoy anyway and drop a review!**

* * *

Her head was throbbing. She knew the aftermath of drinking too much was less than to be desired. However, she had made a fool of herself anyway. And the curse of time travel was not going to accommodate for a hangover. And, they had insisted that she still had much to learn before the ball. She hoped they realized she was not going to learn anything much. In fact, she was most likely going to vomit somewhere. She hoped she could projectile vomit onto Charlotte. That would be quite the story for Lesley.

Her erratic train of thought ended abruptly as a hand gripped her wrist like a vice and pulled her into an alley. Even her hangover seemed to fade away. Her movement was too sudden to scream for help. What she once thought was a regular hand pressed against her mouth. She realized at that moment that this creature was not human. The general shape had a resemblance to her own, but that's where the similarities stopped. She presumed the creature was a girl, given its voice, but she couldn't be too sure that gender would apply to it. Its skin was completely green, and looked like a snake or lizard. She decided she would call it the lizard woman.

She didn't understand anything it was saying, but if it was speaking English in the first place, she wouldn't have listened anyway. She has a weapon that had a certain resemblance to a gun pressed to her head. She tried recollecting anything that she learned about self defense. She wished she could have had that pepper spray from Lesley. The lizard woman was alone, as far as Gwen could tell.

Then she remembered. She had the Japanese vegetable knife. She realized her chances were slim, but there was no real choice here. Nobody would find her. It was a dark alleyway and a depressing day. She could image some jogger finding her body in a week. It was always joggers who found dead bodies.

She ducked her head first. The lizard woman fired her 'gun' on impulse, but it hit the wall instead of her. She ripped open her bag and opened the case. That, however, took too much time. The lizard lady fired again, but didn't miss her target. Gwen's leg seared with pain, and she thought she smelled burning flesh.

She grasped the knife, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. She jerked the knife into the woman with all the force she could. There was no feeling as the knife entered the woman's belly. Nothing to stop it. But the lady didn't drop. Gwen realized then that the woman had armor on her. Although the knife easily went through, it didn't make it that far into the lizard lady. Still, it caused her pain. Enough pain for Gwen to give her a quick punch to the head. Then, she dropped like a stone. She checked her neck for a pulse, only wondering for a second if she had a similar anatomy. She concluded to the best of her knowledge that she was still alive.

"Very impressive," said a voice from back in the alley. Gwen didn't waste a second taking the knife from the lizard lady's belly and pointing it threateningly at the man. "However, I prefer to work things out with persuasion and less…weapony stuff."

Gwen took a few steps forward to get a better look at the man, but she didn't lower her weapon. "Who are you?" she tried to ask in her most threatening voice, but most likely ended up like a squeaky nervous wreck. Which, however, was what her emotional state was summed up to be right at that moment.

The man smiled. "The Doctor"

Gwen waved her knife around a bit, as if that was supposed to make it more threatening. "Doctor who?"

The man was flat out grinning now. He turned to a blue box, which Gwen only just noticed, and said, "I just love it when they say that"

There was a sigh from within it. Soon after another woman stepped out. She looked as if she was going to say something, but froze when she looked at Gwen.

"Ms. Oswald?" asked Gwen. Her mind wanted answers, but decided to leave it alone. Her school was apparently teeming with teachers with strange second lives.

However, Ms. Oswald seemed just as dumbfounded as her. But she seemed to find something to say almost immediately. "Gweneth, given your attire, you've just left school. However, you have an extremely dangerous knife in your possession. Am I correct in saying you've been bringing a weapon to school?"

"Correct, Ms. Oswald. Am I also correct in saying that you are regularly around murder?" Gwen immediately said, although she knew she would regret it later.

Ms. Oswald seemed to change her stature and voice at that moment. She became loose and Gwen predicted that it might actually seem fun to be around her, now that she wasn't assigning essays. "Not murder. Adventure."

Gwen still held the knife in front of her. She decided to aim her questions towards the 'Doctor' again. "What is that?" She asked him.

He seemed proud to be able to talk about it. "The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions In Space."

Gweneth frowned. What? "You said time. Why does it have time in the title?" She didn't want to freak herself out yet. Maybe it was just an oversized clock, and her teacher had an affiliation with big clocks.

The Doctor also frowned. Why couldn't she be impressed like everyone else? "It's a time machine."

Gwen tried to calm herself. "That's-that's not possible."

The Doctor scoffed. "Humans. They never believe it because they never see anything for themselves. There are so many things out there that you people are oblivious to. Come on! You were just attacked by an alien!"

Gwen was on the edge of hyperventilation. "She was an alien?"

"Well…no, not really…" The Doctor answered, but Gwen seemed to ignore him.

"An alien! Ha! I wouldn't be surprised…" She answered.

He stepped around Gwen, his hands up. She regained her posture and held the knife out at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to collect her." He said, motioning to the lizard alien lady. Gwen watched as he carefully picked up her unconscious body. He put great care into leaving her unharmed. When she first saw them, she presumed that they were also after the lizard lady. How stupid of her.

Gwen took another quick step towards the Doctor. "You're working with her!" She shouted.

The Doctor had frozen. "We are not working with her. She had escaped. We're only collecting her for punishment by her own species."

There was a look in his eyes that told her that he was, in fact, not lying. But she couldn't trust that. He might even be able to read her mind.

He either had actually read her mind, or could read the expression on her face. Ms. Oswald also picked up on that. "We'll prove it to you" She said.

The Doctor smiled at Ms. Oswald. He gestured as much as he could with an unconscious lizard lady in his arms. "Come with us."


End file.
